


sweet with a side of tart

by enablelove



Series: July OTP Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Jared mows the lawn and Jensen watches.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: July OTP Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	sweet with a side of tart

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: lemonade
> 
> I'm hopefully going to do 31 days of drabbles for my otps. Each chapter could be different so heed pairings.

Jensen comes outside with 2 perspiring glasses of refreshment and sits on their patio furniture to get a courtside view of his also gorgeously sweating boyfriend. Jared is mowing the lawn row by precise row, and it’s soothing as well as riveting. 

Jensen can feel himself starting to get warm, and it doesn’t have everything to do with the Texas heat, that’s for sure. 

Jared finishes the last part of the yard, and finally turns the machine off, walking it to their shed and locking up. On his way back, he uses the shirt that he’s tucked into the back of his shorts to wipe at his forehead and neck and Jensen wants to lick up the rest. 

Jensen stands and holds out the glass for Jared as Jared comes to join him on their deck. 

“Thanks for the lemonade, baby,” Jared says, taking a sip and then pulling Jensen in for a kiss.

Jensen can taste the cold tartness as Jared’s lips meet his.

“Ready to go inside for something also as sweet?” Jensen asks, pulling back and running fingertips along Jared’s ridiculously sexy and ridged abs.

The darkening of Jared’s eyes tells him all he needs to know.


End file.
